


Nothing's Going To Stop Us Now

by CrystalBallOfDreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalBallOfDreams/pseuds/CrystalBallOfDreams
Summary: Juliana Singer is the niece of Bobby that the boys didn't know about. When she shows up without parents and nowhere to go, Bobby houses her for a while. Thrown into the hunter world with her wits and some training due to an overprotective mother, Juliana must figure out whether or not she wants to forget about the hunting world and throw herself into it headfirst. And then there's Dean to worry about it. An excessive flirt, who never has a long-term relationship, and seems to have set his sights on her. But she doesn't give that easily..
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a picture that kind of spurred my imagination on. I suck at fanfiction, but I'm trying anyways. Please let comments to let me know what you think.

The garage was loud, filled with the music blaring from the radio situated precariously on the edge of the worktable, the sound of a wrench turning and a woman cursing accenting the music. She was mostly underneath the vehicle, only her grey sneakers and the bottom of her blue jeans sticking out from the side, a couple tools scattered around her as she messed with the oil pan to get it into position before pulling the drain plug, watching the old oil run down into the pan before sighing, resting her head on the ground away from the splatters and closing her eyes, thinking about everything that had happened in the past month.

_They had known that the end was coming. They’d had a year’s worth of warning, but it still hurt like hell to watch her father wither away. The cancer was too advanced by the time the doctors had found it, and her father was the stubborn type who refused to have doctors sticking him constantly. He’d instead decided to use his time the way he wanted to, buying his favorite car and travelling around in it until he simply couldn’t do it anymore. Juliana had gone with him, quitting her job as a waitress and selling their family home. After her father passed, all his money had gone to her and she didn’t quite know what to do with it, so she’d stuck it into a savings account and took his car, making a phone call she thought she’d never have to make. To her mothers’ brother that she hadn’t seen since she was a teenager. The plan was just temporary until she figured out what she was going to do now that she had no immediate family, no job, and no home to go to. He’d been more than willing to house her but warned her that he hadn’t had people living with him for many years. He also warned that he had a pair of brothers that tended to pop by unexpectedly, though they had yet to do so. His adopted sons are what he called them._

Juliana opened her eyes and eyed the oil still dripping down, though at a much slower rate than before. Sighing, she pulled herself out from underneath the car and wiped her hands on the shop rag before turning the radio dial to a classic rock station, Def Leppard’s Animal blasting through the garage and blocking out all other noises. Which probably explains why she didn’t hear the roar of a car pull up in front of Bobby’s place, or the two doors closing and the confused voices to the music in the garage. One step of footsteps went to the house, the other her way. She leaned over the engine of the 1965 Fastback, opening the oil cap before ducking back underneath the vehicle, putting the drain plug back in and going to change the filter. She reached out blindly for the socket she needed before it suddenly was placed in her hand. She reflexively thanked the person before realizing she was alone in the garage and sat up suddenly, clunking her forehead hard and making her gasp in pain. Juliana pulled herself out from underneath the vehicle, looking up at a gorgeous man with a smirk on his face, obviously trying to hold back a chuckle at her hitting her head. She made a face at him before standing up and taking in the emerald green eyes, short brown hair, and the jeans and red flannel he wore. “You must be Dean.” She yelled over the music before adjusting her Pink Floyd shirt and heading to the worktable, setting the tool down and turning it down to a level they could talk over. “You have me at a disadvantage sweetheart. You know my name, but I don’t know you.” Juliana rolled her eyes at his line and turned around, brushing her black hair out of her face, and putting on a little smirk. “Maybe I should keep it that way.” She teased, before mentally kicking herself. _Calm down girl. No matter how hot he is, you don’t know anything other than his name. Plus, he’s off limits. No flirting._

He raised an eyebrow before looking over her car, whistling lowly. “Is she yours?” Juliana nodded before going to grab the oil she’d need. “Yeah. She was my dad’s.” He nodded slightly, holding back the question on why she had it if it was her dad’s car. “Juliana.” Her voice after the slight pause made him look back at her, and she gave him a small smile. “My name is Juliana. Most people call me Jules though.” She ignored the way that his eyes raked over her, pausing on her shirt and the writing over her boobs before focusing back on her face. “You a hunter?” He asked, and Juliana paused a bit, hesitating in her answer. “I hunted when I was younger. Mostly deer though.” She replied, playing the innocent card before sighing. “Come on. Uncle Bobby’d skin me alive if I didn’t let him know you were here.” Juliana walked off into the house, shaking her head slightly and ignoring the confused and shocked look on Dean’s face about the face she called Bobby her uncle. If he’d asked her a month ago if she were a hunter, she would have not hesitated in the same answer. But now... Now she knew that hunter meant something different around here. No wonder her mother had insisted that she knew how to shoot and forced her to take Twi-kwon-do classes most of her life.

Bobby was sitting on the couch drinking from his flask as Sam caught him up on the hunt they’d just finished, though they both looked up at Dean and Juliana entering. “You done trying to make me deaf, girl?” Bobby grunted to Juliana, and she laughed a bit before patting his shoulder as she passed him on her way to the kitchen to grab a beer. “Hush old man. I like my music, you like yours.” Grabbing the beer and popping the top off into the trash, she came back out and sat down on the arm of the couch taken up by Bobby and the giant of a man, Sam presumably. The brother eyed her a bit before looking back at Bobby and going back to their conversation. “So, it ended up being a witch.” He commented, and Juliana watched Dean shudder a bit. “I hate witches’ man.” He muttered, and she couldn’t help but laugh a bit at his dramatics. Bobby’s pointed look had her shut up though and she stuck her tongue out at him before he spoke up. “Well boys, this is my niece Juliana. She’s staying here with me for a while until she figures some things out.” Juliana scowled at his use of her full names. “Call me Jules.” She gave a warm smile to Sam before looking over at Dean, raising an eyebrow at the look on his face. “Thought you had no family anymore.” Bobby frowned at Deans comment, but Jules beat him to a reply. “Don’t be a dick. I’m the daughter of his sister. She died when I was ten, so don’t even try to say shit. He was nice enough to offer me a room after my dad passed and that’s all you need to know. Now pull that stick out of your ass.” She snarled, brown eyes blazing a bit in anger before she took a breath and smiled weakly at Bobby. “Sorry. I’m going to go finish the oil change. Hopefully, this time without the headache.” She shot a small glare to Dean at the headache comment, referencing the fact she'd hit her head on the car, before going back out to the garage, taking her beer with her.

The boys didn’t see her until late that night, Dean and Sam sitting at the table drinking some beers and relaxing. She’d already changed into her pajamas and didn’t think anything of it as she came downstairs to grab herself a snack, leaning over in the fridge as she hummed a song to herself. Grabbing herself some leftovers from dinner to heat up, she straightened up and turned around, squealing and almost throwing the leftovers at the boys sitting at the table, both of them staring at her. They both eyed her with hungry looks, and she looked down at her outfit in thought before realizing she wasn’t exactly clothed for company. A pair of short sleep shorts that revealed the edge of her ass when she bent over, and a dark red tank top with no bra underneath. She turned bright red and turned away from them, popping it in the microwave and practically punching the buttons. “Your faces will freeze like that if you keep staring. Besides, I’m not a piece of meat.” She tried to sound like she wasn't uncomfortable with them staring at her, finally glancing at them over her shoulder. Dean shook his head a bit and smirked at her, eyes now focused on her face. “Oh darling, I’d eat you anyways.” She squeaked at the obvious flirt before turning her head back to the microwave, shifting uncomfortably before grabbing the now hot food and a fork, almost running out of the room, and ignoring the burning sensation that the hot bowl caused her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days, Juliana made sure she was dressed appropriately for company, not wanting a repeat of the first night Sam and Dean had stayed at Bobby’s. They were taking a couple days break before looking for another hunt, though Bobby had ducked off with an excuse of needing to see Ellen for something. She played nice with the boys, asking about their lives and how they ended up knowing Bobby. Sam was the one who ended up telling her most of it, with Dean seemingly not talkative about things. Then again, she couldn’t blame him. She wouldn’t want to talk about her life if it was as fucked up as theirs had been. The fourth morning of the boys being there found Juliana outside with a little 9mm, popping off shots at beer bottles lined up on the crushed cars. She was setting up more bottles as she talked on the phone held between her ear and her shoulder. “Thanks for letting me know Bobby. I’ll be sure to put some leftovers in the fridge for you.” She smiled at his comment but laughed a bit. “Oh, hush old man. You know I don’t mind cooking for you. Better than letting you starve or have a mostly alcoholic dinner. See you later.” She hung up the phone before setting up the last bottle and walking back to the gun sitting on the old truck with her soda and replacing her phone before picking up the gun. 

She eyed the bottles before lining up her first shot, taking in a deep breath and letting it go, finger pulling on the trigger. She missed the first time, but glass shattered and went everywhere on the second shot. Her father hadn’t really appreciated her mother wanting Jules to be trained with a gun, but Bobby had insisted that if she stayed here, she would be practicing those skills again. It was also a way to get away from the boys. She wasn’t looking for anything, but she also wasn’t dead. It would be impossible not to notice how damn attractive the boys were, though she much preferred Deans’ looks. Speak of the devil and he shall appear though if the crunching of gravel behind her was anything to go by. Juliana spared a quick glance behind her, nodding in greeting to Dean before focusing on the next bottle, firing off a shot and watching the bottle disappear. “Bobby is on his way. Should be here tonight.” She told Dean after lowering the gun, flipping the safety on, and placing it down in favor of her soda. “That’s good. We’re probably going to leave in a day or two. Sammy’s looking for a new hunt.” Juliana nodded and kicked the ground a little bit with her sneaker, grunting in irritation. “At least you guys get to go. Bobby doesn’t want me leaving this place until he knows I can defend myself…Not like I’m the type to go running after demons and stuff.” She muttered, and Dean raised an eyebrow at her comment. “From what I just saw, you can at least handle a gun better than most normal people.” He cocked his head towards the line of bottles, and she shrugged in response. “Mother wanted me to be prepared after Bobby’s wife died, I guess. My dad didn’t agree but he was always wrapped around her finger. Mother always said that she wasn’t going to raise a victim. Thought she meant from guys at the time, but now I know she meant from everything else out there.” She was quiet for a minute or two, grabbing the gun and going after the last three bottles, only missing one time again. Dean had let her be quiet, sitting on the hood of the beat-up truck, obviously just watching her technique, though she did catch him eying her behind once. All he’d done was give her a quick smirk, and that was the time that she’d missed.  
Juliana was tired of being stuck at Bobby’s, and she was thinking about that as she finished her shots. Getting a sudden idea, she whirled around and walked over to Dean, grinning mischievously. “Do you think I could come with y’all when you find the next hunt?” She asked, almost bouncing on her feet. “He can’t say no if you guys are there, right?” Juliana watched the emotions play across Dean’s face, from surprise to a hard expression that made her smile fall away. “Bobby would kill me if you got hurt. Not happening.” He jumped off the hood and started to walk away, and she ran to catch up with him, falling into step as they walked to the house in silence for a moment. “What if I prove to you that I can defend myself? You can put me through whatever tests you want, and if I pass, I get to come with you. If I don’t, then I’ll stay here and keep practicing until I’m ready.” Pausing at the door, Dean looked her over in contemplation before grunting. “Fine. But you can tell Bobby.” Juliana grimaced a bit at that but nodded, excitement coursing through her again.

It was two days later without a word from Dean or Sam about a hunt when Juliana was dancing in the kitchen as she cooked breakfast for them, stirring the eggs and singing along to AC/DC. Placing the now done eggs on a plate, she looked down at her iPod to change songs when she was suddenly grabbed from behind, pinned between the intruder and the counter digging into her hips painfully. The obviously male arm reached around and got her in a headlock, tightening on her neck. Not enough to hurt, but enough for her to be unable to get a full breath in. An earbud was pulled out and Dean’s voice was in her ear, breath hot against the shell of her ear. “Lesson 1. Always be aware of your surroundings.” His voice was gravelly, and Juliana shivered involuntarily. Turning her head to look over her shoulder at him, she smiled and shook her head. “I guess you never were taught to grab at women.” Juliana slammed her elbow into his stomach, stomping her foot onto his, and then bringing her head up as he buckled down in surprise, connecting with his nose. He let go of her in shock and she scrambled away from him, turning to face him, and taking a second to look him over. His hair was still a bit messy from sleep, his signature jeans and a t-shirt on. “Is this you testing me?” She asked, and he’d grinned a little bit at her. “Consider it a pop quiz.” He replied before going after her, throwing a punch that she just barely ducked under, using her momentum to simply grab him around the middle, using her sudden weight to pull him down onto the floor. They scrabbled together for a bit before Dean ended up on top of her, forearm held against her collarbone and his legs on either side of her hips, face very close to hers. “I win.” Juliana scowled at him, pushing his arm off her but stilling once she realized he wasn’t going to move. His eyes darkened a bit as she stared at his face, her brown eyes dropping down to his lips and then back up to his eyes, tongue coming out to run across her bottom lip. He leaned closer to her, enough to where their breaths mingled, and she was torn between letting him kiss or not. After a second, she chose not to and bucked herself up and over, reversing their positions. “I win.” She tossed his words back at him, leaning down and kissing his cheek with a smirk.  
“Oh, come on! Not on the kitchen floor!” Sam’s voice ran out through the kitchen, and Juliana jumped off Dean, face turning bright red. “He started it!” She exclaimed like a little kid, but put a hand out to help Dean off the floor, which he pushed away as he stood up, glaring at his brother like he’d interrupted something. “Let’s just eat.” Dean grunted before grabbing himself some food, Sam raising an eyebrow at Juliana and she just shrugging.


End file.
